1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a mascara composition with enhanced moisture-proofness and smear-proofness.
2. Related Art of the Invention
It is known to add polyvinylpyrrolidone into hairsprays or mascaras as a film-forming agent due to its good adhesion properties to keratinous substances. As a partly oil-soluble, but above all water-soluble material, polyvinylpyrrolidone has hygroscopic properties which reduce the stability of the end product once it has been applied on to the hair or eyelashes and contribute to the mascara being smeared thus reducing the time it lasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,421 describes a polymerization process for manufacturing a vinyl polymer from vinyl monomers, such as e.g. vinyl pyrrolidone or comonomers of vinyl pyrrolidone with vinyl acetate, in which process a polymer powder soaked in oil can be produced which subsequently can be combined with water and processed into a homogeneous liquid emulsion. This requires special processing steps.